


我先生的男朋友

by Cinderella0731



Category: stony - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderella0731/pseuds/Cinderella0731





	我先生的男朋友

“嘿嘿嘿。”Tony靠在训练室门边，假装敲了敲门，“你好呀，健美先生。”

 

Steve正在打拳，听见Tony说话，就回头看了看他，然后又转了过去。“你好，Tony。”

 

Tony有点意外他冷淡的态度，不过没关系，他总有办法让Steve热情起来。于是他慢吞吞走了进去，站在Steve身边看他打沙袋。Steve也不理他，甩着汗湿的头发又揍了几拳，最后被Tony盯得有点不自在，就拧着眉转过头去看他：“怎么了？”

 

Tony这才笑嘻嘻地靠了过来，抬手给了Steve屁股一巴掌。“你说怎么啦。”他欺身靠了过去，搂着Steve的脖子抬眼看他，“给你一个惊喜啊。”

 

Steve看起来非常震惊，被Tony抱住的时候，全身都僵硬了。他想往后退，但是Tony抱得很紧，Steve太紧张了，居然没有挣脱开。他喘息了一下，抬起手说：“Hey！——等一下，等一下！”

 

Tony踮起脚，亲吻了Steve的下巴，然后手就伸进了他的衣服里。“不等，等不了了。”他拉下了那人的脑袋，轻轻咬了一下他的嘴唇。“我可是在补偿你呢，honey。现在就想要……Steve，抱我。”

 

Steve今天特别特别的僵硬，而且不解风情、反应迟钝、语无伦次。Tony虽然有点奇怪，但是自己选择的人，哭着也得爱下去。他一边轻轻推着Steve，一边用手指抚摸他的乳头和腹肌——Tony最爱的两个地方。Steve还在试图挣扎：“不，等一下，Tony，这肯定是有什么误——啊！”

 

他终于被推到了椅子上，一屁股坐了下去。Tony自然马上骑在了他身上，下一秒就用屁股蹭着Steve的大腿，然后揪住了那人的头发，去吻他。“嗯哼……这把椅子我以为你早就扔了？宝贝？”他舔着Steve的嘴唇，对方紧闭牙关，全身都在哆嗦。“还有你的头发……哦你剪头发了？想要看起来年轻？嗯？”

 

Steve忍了一会，才终于嘶嘶地说：“我——不明白——你是什么意思……”

 

Tony抓住了空隙，马上就把舌头伸进了Steve嘴巴里。那人呜呜咽咽地开始挣扎，舌尖一碰到Tony就赶紧躲开了，羞涩得仿佛从来没有和别人接过吻。Tony不依不饶地追了过去，卷起Steve的舌头吸了好几下，然后还故意咂咂嘴，很恶劣地说：“玩我们的第一次，哈？好主意，三周年纪念日嘛。哦那我得先给你来一个手活才行……”

 

Steve似乎还沉浸在刚刚的舌吻里还没反应过来，紧接着Tony的手就伸进了他的裤子中，握住了他的阴茎。Steve这下整个人都开始泛红了，他剧烈挣扎了一下（Tony差点没按住他），几乎透不过气一般地说：“Tony——Stark！你疯了！”

 

Tony缓慢地摸着Steve的阴茎，开始小幅度地撸动。他像个小恶魔一般地笑着，靠着Steve说：“我这是审时度势，大宝贝。知道吗？如果我今天不这么做，那么明天的你就会像个小姑娘一样跟我生气，仅仅因为我忘记了我们结婚三周年纪念日——哦天呐，你看起来都快被我气哭了。”

 

Steve依然一脸茫然和羞涩。不过他刚要开口说些什么，就被Tony高超的手活搞得呻吟不断，结果他发出的声音全都是“啊——唔……”或者“咿啊……啊，慢——”

 

Tony爱死这样的Steve了，他再次和Steve舌吻，同时含含糊糊地说：“哦宝贝儿，你让我想起了我们的第一次。记得吗？你那个时候都找不到我的洞在哪，而且紧张得还没等操我，就去了三次厕所。”

 

Steve红着眼睛被动着被Tony亲吻，不过下半身倒不被动，反而一挺一挺地操着Tony的手。“我……不知道你在说什么。”Steve咬着牙说，“真的，Tony，你疯了，我们——”

 

两个人粗喘着抱在一起，Steve终于犹犹豫豫地也伸出了舌头，开始往Tony嘴巴里进攻。Tony的手从Steve裤子里抽了出来，然后给他脱掉了汗津津的上衣，开始乱摸。“嗯……抱我，Steve，抱我。”

 

他刚说完，突然感觉到有什么东西靠近了自己。Tony本能地一躲，偏过头一看，却震惊地发现，另一个自己正站在他们俩身边，面无表情地瞪着他和Steve。

 

Steve显然也懵了。站着的那个Tony伸出手，斥力炮对准了Tony的脑袋。

 

“……从他身上下来，你这个冒牌货。”他冷冷地说。

 

Tony眨眨眼睛，看了看已经不能说话了的Steve，又看看一脸煞气的自己，说：“呃……能问问这是哪一年吗？”

 

斥力炮Tony一抬手，狠狠敲了一下他的后脑勺，Tony立即身子一软，失去了知觉。

 

 

 

“我不管，我不管你他妈从哪里弄来的这个冒牌货——”

 

“不是我弄来的，行行好吧Tony，你觉得我可以做到这个吗？”

 

“你怎么做不到了？首先， **我** 没有把这个冒牌货弄到我们这里来。其次，我亲眼看见了！你俩做的那些勾当——”

 

Tony觉得头痛欲裂，朦朦胧胧间听见自己和Steve在吵架。他一开始以为是做梦——他们俩这种幼稚的争吵已经两年多没有过了，忽然听到，居然还感觉有点怀念。不过他们以前都是这样斗嘴的？听上去蠢毙了，而且毫无意义。三年前的他们总是这样，不停地试探，触碰，退缩，然后大声嚷嚷着，偷偷看对方是不是注意到了自己。那个过程有点艰辛——毕竟Steve是个不解风情的百岁老人，Tony也四十多了，俩人搞夕阳黄昏恋搞得别别扭扭，没在一起之前闹腾了好几年，最后才安定下来。

 

Tony捂住了脑袋，从喉咙里发出了一声沙哑的喊叫，努力想从这个嘈杂的梦中醒过来。结果那声音却突然更大了一些，让他心烦意乱。Tony用了足足一分钟才反应过来那不是梦， **那是真的** ——靠，所以那个看起来比较年轻的Tony袭击了他的后脑勺——

 

Tony终于睁开了眼睛，把在喉咙里转来转去的哼哼变成了一声短促的叫喊：“——啊！”

 

周围立即安静了下来，非常好。Tony一瞬间全身都恢复了知觉，于是马上坐了起来，抓着被子打算防御第二次袭击。

 

可惜他起来得太快了，在一阵眼冒金星头晕脑胀中，差点又躺了回去。他闭着眼睛缓了一会，听见有人进来了。

 

“……你醒了？”Steve问。

 

Tony甩了甩脑袋，忍着一阵阵的恶心，打起精神扭过头去。这里是大厦没错，面前的人也是Steve和——和Tony自己没错，所以 **这他妈是出了什么问题** ？

 

那个年轻一点的Tony抱着胳膊，露出了非常熟悉的厌恶的表情。“给你一分钟时间，告诉我你他妈是谁。”

 

Tony虽然知道自己就是这个脾气，不过听见他这么说，还是忍不住开始冒火：“操你的，没看出来咱俩一样吗？动动你那聪明的脑子想一想，你他妈觉得我是谁？！”

 

那个Tony张了张嘴，刚要说话（也可能是要骂人），却仿佛突然反应过来一样，慢慢地拧起了眉。一边的Steve一直沉默着，Tony知道他在不动声色地观察自己。

 

“……证明一下。”最后年轻的Tony命令说。

 

Tony终于忍不住捂着脑袋说：“这就是你的待客之道？给我拿杯水来就那么难吗，看在美国队长的份上， **你他妈揍了我的脑袋** ！”

 

他懒得看年轻的自己是什么表情了，他的头快疼炸了。床边的两人顿了一下，接着Steve走了出去，不一会拿了一杯水和一片阿司匹林走进来。

 

Tony接过水，对着药片摆摆手：“不用了，我已经很久不吃这个了，让我喝点水就好。”

 

于是Steve又沉默着把药放在了桌子上，一言不发。

 

其实Tony也在暗中观察他们。那个年轻的自己——Tony决定叫他‘气气’（anger），因为他看上去一直不怎么高兴。气气比自己年轻，他的手腕上甚至还戴着一个运动手环，而Tony三年前就不再戴着那玩意了。另一个Steve也要年轻得多，这很奇妙，因为Steve已经够年轻了（外表上），而这个Steve看起来更甜一些。

 

Tony一边喝水一边盘算着下一步的计划，气气却再次开口了：“快喝，喝好了就赶紧给我证明一下。”

 

Tony在心里给气气打了30分，不合格。他觉得自己应该没有那么讨厌吧（ **没有吗？** ），自从和Steve结婚之后，Tony认为自己已经和蔼了很多——嗯，对，就是和蔼。毕竟他跟一个老头子结婚了，曾经那些棱角啊脾气啊，不知不觉都收敛了很多。Steve一直跟他说你不要生气，生气有什么好处啊，又减寿又睡不着，不如随他们去。Tony一开始认为Steve是宣传迷信思想（在他眼里，不生气是不可能的），后来慢慢发现，好像有些事确实用不着较真，反正气了也没用。而眼下这个Tony——这个气气，显然还没有经历过婚姻的洗礼，他的棱角大喇喇地暴露在四面八方，看谁不顺眼就恨不得上去扎人家一下，嗯……年轻的Tony Stark。

 

他把最后一口水喝了，然后习惯性地把空杯子递给了Steve。那边Steve还没等接，气气马上又怒了：“你怎么回事？怎么一直指使人干活？你自己不会放呀，柜子就在你旁边！”

 

Tony眯起眼睛，上下打量了一下气气，眼神有些不怀好意。气气马上有点虚：“……你看什么？”

 

Tony侧过身子，把杯放到了床头柜上，然后慢条斯理地说：“好，我就给你证明一下咱俩是一个人。是不是要听点私密的才能让你信我？”

 

一边的Steve终于开口了：“……你们俩是一个人？”

 

Tony扭头看向他：“当然了。要证明很容易，我完全勃起时长7英寸——哦不用那个表情甜心，我在16岁的时候就自己量过了，不过那个时候我只有不到6英寸。我左边屁股上有一颗痣，你爱死它了，每次都舔个没完。”

 

Steve看起来震惊得头发都竖起来了，旁边的气气也半张着嘴，一句话都说不出来。

 

Tony对着他俩耸耸肩，话锋一转：“哦对——你们应该还没有上床，是吧？恋爱几年了？打算什么时候结婚？”

 

Steve憋了好长时间，才紫着脸挤出一句：“……结婚？”

 

Tony抬起自己的爪子，向他们展示自己的戒指。“没错啊，结婚。我从2019年来，明天——呃，我是说4月20日是我们结婚三周年纪念日。但是我该死地忘记了，这可把Steve气得够呛，真的，我还是要再说一次—— **他都快气哭啦** 。”

 

“2019年。”气气小声重复了一次，“2019年你已经结婚三年了？”

 

Tony挤了挤鼻子：“是啊，羡慕吧？所以——嗯，显而易见，我已经知道怎么利用时间宝石控制时间的进退，所以我原本是打算让时间倒退回到纪念日的前一天，好好补偿他一下的。但是这好像出了问题，我 **没有让时间倒退** ，而是自己 **跳回了过去** ？”

 

Steve和气气对视了一秒，又赶紧移开了目光。Tony充满爱意地看着他俩，说：“哦，你们这对小情侣。我已经很久没有躲开和Steve的对视了，结婚会让你们变得更好，也会变得更流氓——呃，没有贬义。”

 

气气依然拧着眉，似乎有点纠结。“……我还是不相信你。”

 

Tony翻了个白眼，“天呐，行行好，你还要我证明什么？我可以证明任何事，包括你喜欢用哪种润滑剂或者Dummy的隐藏程序锁指令。”

 

气气再一次和Steve对视了一眼，这次他俩看起来更加害羞了。Steve的双手绞在了一起，犹豫半天之后说道：“可是我们并没有在一起。”

 

“是 **还** 没有在一起。”Tony纠正说。“所以，我来到了哪一年？看你们俩的表现，是2012年吗？——我乱猜的，哈哈哈。”

 

气气看起来已经不生气了，但是他依然皱着眉。这太奇怪了，一般Steve才是负责皱眉的那个，Tony可不知道自己还有这个习惯。

 

最后气气终于开口了。“……我觉得可能哪里出了什么差错。”他斟酌着字句慢慢说道，“如果你们是2016年结婚的话，之前恋爱多久了？”

 

“三年。”Tony立即说道，“其实严格说来算是两年半……不过暧昧期也算恋爱嘛，我不管。”

 

“……那就挺有趣了呀。”气气用一点都不有趣的语气说道，“现在是2017年，你回到了两年前，但是我没有跟Steve恋爱，更没有任何结婚的打算。”

 

Tony瞬间瞪大了眼睛：“……什么？！”

 

 

 

“所以，你没有和Steve在一起？连恋爱都没有？？”Tony焦躁地在年轻的Tony（也就是气气）面前走来走去，手指烦躁地在空气中弹弹弹。他抑制不住地开始烦躁、心慌以及想骂人，却不得不努力让自己显示出大两岁的成熟感。气气倒是挺无所谓地坐在床上晃着脚，一副悠然自得的样子。

 

“是啊，没有恋爱，没有结婚，孩子更是遥遥无期。”他开了个玩笑，眼睛一直随着Tony来回动，“……而且你能不能坐下来啊，晃得我脑子都晕了。”

 

“那是因为你不明白事情的严重性！”Tony非常严肃地说，“这是个大事件！令人震惊！”

 

“你说话就好像新闻里故意夸大其词的标题。”气气耸着肩膀评价说，“你应该坐下来，让我们简简单单解决掉这个问题。”

 

“这个问题还怎么简单？我回到了过去！而你们俩居然还没在一起！”Tony终于忍不住发火了。

 

气气顶了他一句：“你急什么，不就是送你回去吗？你带着时间宝石，要回到两年后也不是什么难事吧。”

 

“我回去了，然后呢？”Tony恨铁不成钢地一屁股坐在了气气旁边，“你明知道我为什么会这么激动，时间重置了，小朋友， **时间重置了** 。未来已经发生了改变，我和Steve没有在一起，没有结婚，没有戒指，没有世纪婚礼——”

 

“就好像你在乎这些似的。”气气讥笑他说，“Stark从来不在乎这些，我老了以后会变得像你这么麻烦吗？”

 

很好，不愧是Stark，怼起自己来也这么不遗余力。

 

Tony伸出手狠狠地戳了一下气气。“不要以为我看不出来你的那些小心思，我知道你喜欢Steve。”他咬着牙根说道，“不用否认了，你就是我，我就是你——”

 

“你比我老两岁，我们当然不一样。”气气马上说。

 

Tony的声音更大，盖过了他的。“——所以不知道你们俩出了什么问题，居然没有在一起。我回到这里，而时间重新洗牌再来了，显然你们走的是另一条线路？操嘞，问题到底出在哪呢……？”

 

“当然出在Steve身上！”气气马上说，“他看起来一直想揍我！”

 

Tony瞥了他一眼。“嗯，我跟Steve在一起之前，也一直觉得他要揍我。不过话说回来，不要把错误归结到别人身上，看看你自己吧，明明也不招人喜欢。”

 

气气几乎是震惊地看着他：“……Shit，结婚会让你的智商退化吗？听听你说的，听听你说的！”他激动地挥了一下手，差点打在Tony脸上，“ **不要把错误归结到别人身上** ，这是一个Stark应该说的话吗？你应该说 **这都是Rogers的错** ！！”

 

“……真难想象我两年前就跟你一样讨厌。”Tony同情地看着他，“你需要跟Steve结婚，我认真的。”

 

“去吃屎吧你。”气气说。

 

Tony扬起了眉——不得不说，这个表情还是挺有威慑力的，特别是对两年前的（还没结婚的）自己。气气不服气地跟他对视，却没有再继续说话了。

 

Tony再次站了起来，原地走了一圈，若有所思地摸着下巴。“……我需要在回去之前做点什么，不然很有可能当我回到2019年的时候，Steve或者你，已经分别有了家庭——”

 

“我才不会结婚呢，你这个臭老头。”气气恶声恶气地说。

 

Tony在那一瞬间考虑了一下把过去的自己揍哭是一种什么体验，不过他不得不承认，未来的自己很可能不会喜欢这段记忆，只好忍痛放弃了这个想法。Tony转过身来，深吸一口气，耐着性子对气气说：“你不要随便就把我的人生否定了。”

 

“我他妈才不喜欢他呢。”气气几乎想都没想就脱口而出，“你不用一副过来人的语气跟我说话，我不是你，你也不是我，现在我在走自己这条路，你无权干涉。”

 

……把自己揍哭真的不行吗？

 

Tony没理他，只是认真想了一下自己和Steve是为什么在一起的。时间过去得太久，他有点记不太清楚了……好像是Steve约自己去看什么比赛，然后他俩走一走手就牵在一起了。

 

嗯……让他俩实现这个好像有点难。

 

Tony再次坐到了气气身边，在心里组织了一下语言，才慢慢说道：“Hey，其实我不是要你非得怎么怎么样，可是我只想说，我不会拿自己的幸福开玩笑，好吗？如果不是跟Steve在一起会让我感到满足，那我绝对不会提议你跟他试试的。”

 

“Stark才不会有幸福那种虚假的东西呢。”气气盛气凌人地说道，“结婚让你变得迟钝了，老头子。忘了两年前的你——也就是我了吗？我们的口号是 **绝对不结婚** 。”

 

“两年前我跟Steve还在蜜月期。”Tony惊奇地发现自己居然如此心平气和，果然他对自己就是如此宽容。“我很确定自己那个时候的口号是 **每天都要睡Steve** 。”

 

气气颇为嫌弃地看了他一眼，扭过头去不说话了。

 

Tony不在意地撇撇嘴，站起来跟他说：“我不管你怎么想的，我要抓住自己的生活。现在我的生活已经毁了，我只希望它不要毁得一塌糊涂。”

 

气气猛地转向他，大声说：“你不要一直说 **你的生活你的生活** ，既然时间重置了，那么现在我就是你，我经历的这些生活，就是你的过去！”

 

Tony看着他，一时间没说话。气气喊完之后马上就后悔了，但是他张了张嘴，看着有些悲伤的Tony，道歉的话却一个字都说不出来。Tony移开了目光，慌乱一般地四处看了一会，最后他勉强挤出一个笑容，高傲地对气气说：“……对啊，我总不能因为错过了我们的三周年纪念日之后，再次错过他。我们本质上是一样的，小子，你知道我有多自私。”

 

他对气气露出了一个假笑，就头也不回地走了。

 

 

 

没有结婚的Steve比起结婚之后的那个多了一份稚气，说话也有些腼腆。Tony已经记不太清楚这样的Steve了，婚姻让他们都成长起来，两个人都在学着做更好的自己。不过当Tony见到这个更年轻的Steve之后，依然感觉到了时间的奇妙——这个队长看起来太甜了，更别提那生涩的吻技和时常露出的不知所措，Tony绝对不会承认他怀念这个的。

 

“嗯……那未来的我，有什么变化吗？”Steve的手指绞在一起，挺有礼貌地问道。“我是说，性格或者别的什么，跟现在的我有什么区别吗？”

 

Tony眯起眼睛，探究地看着他，说：“唔……有点奇怪。”

 

Steve立马紧张起来：“什么奇怪？”

 

“要知道不管是以前的你，还是未来的你，都不会用这种语气跟我说话。”Tony习惯性地摸上了胡子，手指绕着转了几圈，轻轻说。“……Shit，你不是把我当长辈了吧？！”

 

Steve一愣，居然还认真想了想：“呃——好像确实是。”

 

Tony翻了个白眼，“求你了，你年纪多大了，就算我比你的Tony大了两岁，也比不过你的岁数。”

 

Steve点点头，表示同意。“说得也是……好吧，我会自然一点的。”

 

Tony哼哼笑了一声。“我感激不尽啊。”

 

Steve似乎没听出他语气里的讽刺，又自己纠结了一小会儿，便又问：“我有些好奇，你知道的，关于未来。我变得更好了吗？复仇者们怎么样了？Tony还是这么——嗯，跟我对着干吗？”

 

“我不知道。”Tony实话实说，“我不知道未来的你会变成什么样，因为过去的你也如此不同，我不知道你会不会变成我的那个Steve。”

 

Steve点点头，眼中闪过一丝失望。Tony见状忍不住安慰他说：“不过好消息是，我们那条路上的Steve好极了——非常好，完美。我们俩一开始确实有点不对盘，但是恋爱之后，一切都不一样了。就是，嗯，很好。”

 

Steve的手再次绞到一起，一边思考一边说：“嗯……所以你原本是想让时间倒退，却不小心回到了过去，而且这个过去还和你走的那条不一样？”

 

“大概是时间分支的问题。”Tony垂下眼睛，想起了他跟Steve在赛普乐岛上散步的情形。他有一瞬间的走神，但是很快强迫自己抛去这些乱七八糟的，只专心地看着Steve。“我不知道你的Tony跟你解释了没有，时间重启了。”

 

Steve摇了摇头，不过他听见‘重启’的时候，立即皱起了眉头。

 

Tony不由自主地把手交叉在一起，舔了舔嘴唇，斟酌着字句说道：“……简单来说，你可以把时间想成一条河，上面有很多支流。我选择了中间那条路向前走，而你们俩似乎是走了另一条支流。”

 

“那你怎么才能回到你那条支流上呢？”Steve问。

 

Tony揉了揉脸，先是耸耸肩，接着又摊开手，想做个鬼脸，结果完全失败了。他连假笑都挤不出来，在试了几次故作轻松之后，终于卸下了那副无所谓的样子，肩膀没精神地耷拉了下来。“我——”他沙哑着嗓子说，“……不行了。”

 

Steve再次拧起眉，这让他看起来好像跟气气重叠了。“ **不行了** ，这是什么意思？”

 

Tony低下头，自己的Steve似乎浮现在了眼前。他还在为了三周年的事情而生气，那人生气的时候特别有意思，Tony喜欢逗他。

 

“……这不是回去不回去的问题了，Stevie。”最终Tony艰难地开口说道，“时间重启了。所有的一切都重来，我的那条线——我的那条线，已经没有了。”

 

Steve睁大了眼睛，半张着嘴巴，似乎不知道该说些什么。

 

Tony抬起了手，让他收起那些安慰话。他不需要这些，不需要安慰。“——嗯，我知道，我走过的那条路已经被时间抹去，现在是 **你们的** 了。”他总算努力挤出了一个笑容，“不知道我回到两年后会不会疯掉，因为你们俩选择了一条完全不同的路。”

 

“……但是那也意味着你的记忆会变得跟Tony统一起来。”Steve小心翼翼地提醒说，“你不会疯掉，只会重置，所以就算是你现在回去，也没有我们俩——嗯，结婚三年的回忆了。”

 

他的脸红了一点，这可真够新鲜的，原来Steve以前是个连说‘结婚’都会不好意思的家伙吗？

 

Tony叹了口气，摇头笑着说：“是的。这可真让人沮丧，我一直努力不想起这个的，但是没用，这是事实。我错过了我们结婚三周年的纪念，没想到却再也无法弥补了。”

 

Steve舔了舔嘴唇，似乎还是想说点什么，最后却只挤出了一句：“……我很抱歉。”

 

Tony咧嘴笑了起来：“你可真的不会安慰人，以前是，现在是，将来也是。”

 

他这一笑让Steve跟着放松了不少。他往前坐了一点，沙哑着声音说：“不过往好了看，我和Tony的关系也没有那么糟糕，我们一起经历了很多，这些记忆不会比你曾经经历的少。”

 

Tony微笑着看他：“那我可真是迫不及待想知道你们经历了什么。”

 

Steve舔舔嘴唇，似乎有些不好意思，不过他还是鼓起勇气请求说：“……Tony，虽然我现在说这个有些不合时宜——但是能跟我说说你们吗？关于复仇者的？什么都可以，我有点好奇。”

 

Tony缩进椅子里，想了想之后，慢慢说：“唔——这可有点难啊。简单来说，就是大家都变得更好了——我们经历过艰难时期，但是总体来说在变好。你们俩有没有？我是说，在我那个未来，我们俩打了一架，唔，好吧，或许定义为战争更好？”

 

Steve的眼神游离了一下。“……嗯，我们打过了，所以现在还有点别扭。”

 

“是吗？打过了？”Tony眼睛亮了一点，“说说看，我听听跟我的是不是一样。”

 

Steve看起来不太想讲，但是显然他无法拒绝Tony的要求（尽管严格意义上这个Tony并不是他的那个Tony），于是就含含糊糊地说了关于协议、国防部长、Howard的钢笔、泽莫以及最后那令人伤心的战斗。他讲得很快，跳过了很多部分，但是Tony依然听懂了。他是如此了解Steve，了解到哪怕遇见了另一个，也一样可以迅速看透他。

 

“——所以，就是这样了。”Steve最后说。回忆这件事让他很紧张，紧张到几乎要把手指绞断，“我们……我们互相之间还有一点尴尬。也不是说尴尬，只是，嗯……我不知道该怎么跟Tony说话。”

 

“如果你面对他的时候一直这么紧张，那他也会很紧张的。”Tony一副过来人语气说道，“你干嘛不放开一点？”

 

“我努力放开了。”Steve低下头，“但是大部分时候还是想逃开。”

 

“那你跟他谈过了吗？”Tony再次问道，“告诉他你的想法，你们对这次事情已经谈过了吗？”

 

Steve有些茫然地抬头：“谈什么呀？”

 

……他还很想把过去的队长揍哭，这个应该可行。

 

Tony换了个姿势，有些无奈地说：“谈谈，有很多东西可以谈。你们轰轰烈烈地打了一架，难道不应该来个战斗总结吗？”

 

Steve露出了那张经典的纠结脸：“呃……怎么谈呀？”

 

Tony受不了地翻了个白眼：“谈！就是用嘴谈，告诉他你的想法，找出你们俩为什么会打架的原因，如果能解决就最好了，解决不了就共同面对。就谈这些！互相反省，再互相骂一顿，这有什么难的？”

 

Steve咬着嘴唇，还是有些迟疑。“……可是Tony看起来不想跟我谈的样子。”

 

“那是因为你看上去也不想跟他谈啊？”Tony摊开手指着他，“总得有个人先开口，我了解我自己，Tony Stark是不会先示好的，你不能等他来找你。”

 

Steve低下头去，不说话了。

 

Tony瞪着他：“怎么了？”

 

Steve看了他一眼，有点别扭地说：“那我要是去找他，他不理我怎么办？”

 

“他不会的。”Tony保证说，“我就是他，他就是我，我们是一样的。这件事你们俩早晚要谈，这是没办法避免的。”

 

“如果我们不谈，就会影响队内的关系，是吗？”Steve问。

 

Tony叹了口气，想了想之后，认真地跟Steve说：“按道理来说，我无权干涉你们的时间线，但是现在的情况是，你们已经影响到我的未来了。未来你们要面对的事情更复杂，敌人更强大，如果你们俩不联手，那复仇者们存在的意义是什么呢？大家看着你们俩关系不好，自然也会或多或少受到影响的。”

 

Steve抿了一下嘴唇，无法反驳。Tony觉得这个Steve还是挺乖的，虽然他表现得有点倔，但是最起码可以听得进去意见。

 

“……我会试试的。”最后Steve说，“我——我会努力的。”

 

Tony满意地拍了拍他的肩。

 

 

 

这个世界大部分事情都没变——或者变了，Tony无法用自己那个时间线来衡量这一切。所有的事情都很熟悉，又有点陌生，他去了气气的房间，那里的摆设和自己的差不多（Stark的品味），但是没有Steve的东西。——哦不对，Steve的盾牌在墙角立着，颜色暗淡，看样子已经很久没拿起来了。

 

“这是怎么回事？”Tony走过去，把盾牌拿起来，吹了一下上面的灰，“……噫，脏死了，这不是Steve的盾牌吗？”

 

气气撇撇嘴，倚着墙说：“被我没收了，一直没还给他。”

 

“他也没要吗？”Tony用手指抹掉了边缘的一点灰尘，上面倒映出了自己的影子，“唔……很开心在我的房间里见到你，小家伙，要知道在我的世界里，你可是我们房间的长住客。”

 

气气有点不自在地换了个姿势，舔了舔嘴唇问：“哦——哦对，你结婚了，所以你俩是住在一起？”

 

Tony又看了一眼盾牌，才恋恋不舍地把它放下。“是啊，不过我们的房间里有它的专属架子，Steve可宝贝它了，有的时候擦一擦都能亲一下。”

 

气气冷哼了一声，瞥了一眼躲在墙角可怜兮兮的盾牌。“我家这个没人要，它被扔了。”

 

Tony沉思了一下，问气气：“那你没有试着还给Steve吗？”

 

“还给他？”气气装出了一副吃惊的样子，“为什么要 **还** 给他？这是我爸的东西，而且是他自己不想要的。”

 

Tony耸耸肩：“谁没有做过冲动的事呢？所以你是不打算跟Steve谈谈这个盾牌的事情了，是吗？”

 

“不打算，没想法，懒得计划。”气气迅速回答说，“如果我兴致勃勃地去给他盾牌，他又扔了怎么办？所以我宁可它在这里吃灰，也不想跟那个家伙说一句话。”

 

“可是Steve似乎挺想跟你说话的。”Tony拿出了十成的温柔，天呐，他简直要膜拜自己了。“信我，我们俩谈过了，可是他有点怕跟你说话你却不理他。”

 

“那他可真是担心对了。”气气令人恼火地说道（他甚至还带上了一丝得意洋洋的笑容），“我就是打算不理他。他想来跟我说话？好啊，说啊，我要让他吃闭门羹。”

 

Tony这一刻真的很感谢自己的Steve。所有的Stark都是如此口是心非，Steve当初怎么会跟自己结婚呢？为什么不捆起来揍一顿呢？这看上去是唯一的选择。Tony不得不深吸几口气，让自己平静一点，然后开始思考如果是Steve面对这一切，会如何处理。他会怎么做呢？遇见这样的（想扑倒了打屁股的）Tony，他会怎么做？

 

万幸的是，他跟自己的Steve在一起好多年了，所以Tony毫不费力地就模拟出自己的Steve会怎么应对这种情况。他稍微沉吟一下，便交叉着手，毫无攻击性地慢慢走向气气，诚恳地说：“唔——Tony？我也叫你Tony，你不会介意吧？”

 

“如果我说介意，你会改口吗？”气气瞅他。

 

“可以啊，叫你气气怎么样？”Tony露出一个自认为和蔼的微笑。

 

果然气气又开始瞪眼睛了。Tony马上意识到自己又犯了老毛病，就赶紧改口：“不，不不，我只是随口说的。听着，有件事我必须要跟你说，我信任你，所以也希望你信任我，好吗？”

 

气气怀疑地看着他，哼哼着说：“那要看你跟我说什么了。”

 

Tony点点头，摊开手。“嗯，挺公平。那我就长话短说——其实我在这个时间点上是有限制的，我不可能一直留在这里。”他舔了舔嘴唇，有些迟疑，“……因为时间宝石随时会把我拖回去，回到我自己的时间线上。既然我已经回到了过去，时间又跟我开了个狗屎一般的玩笑，它居然他妈的重置了，那么其实我的未来也会跟着改变，这个你能理解，是吗？”

 

气气抱着胳膊，慢慢点了点头。“是的……”他移开了眼睛，又小声咕哝说：“我很抱歉。”

 

Tony翘起嘴角。“没关系，虽然你和Steve都这样安慰我，但是说实话，你我都知道这并没有什么用。”

 

气气飞快地对他笑了一下，又低下头去。“……这挺难想象的，我是说，跟Steve结婚。”他故作轻松地耸了耸肩，装作很无所谓地样子说，“我们俩打得很凶，现在又不太说话，之前还断开了联系。所以，我俩不太可能相处得有多好。”

 

“Tony，现在的时间是属于你的，你可以选择自己的那条路，而我觉得你不需要浪费时间在跟Steve赌气上。”Tony的手指划过盾牌边缘，斟酌着字句说道。“……或许你对我的时间线并没有什么兴趣，但是我要说——我跟Steve也有过漫长的战争。直到现在，结婚三年之后，我们还是时常会因为某些分歧而争吵，但是这并不妨碍我们爱对方。意见相左是正常的，你能想象吗？我们俩甚至会为了约会吃什么而打一架。”

 

气气抠着手说：“嗯，我们也会。”

 

Tony坐到了椅子上，继续说：“我问了Friday这个时间线上的近况，你们还没有迎来灭霸，也还没和银河护卫队汇合，这个时间支流的一切来得都如此之慢。你要抓紧了Tony，你是我，我也是你，复仇者的未来在你和Steve的手上，你们俩分裂的话，这个团队还怎么继续？或许你们俩不必恋爱，也不必结婚，但是既然做了这个团队的领导者，就要有领导者的样子，谁先迈出这一步，真的就这么重要吗？”

 

“我才不是领导者呢。”气气声音小了一点，“我只负责花钱，Steve才是老板。”

 

Tony抹了一下鼻子。“那就更好了，让他看看你的气量，不然还以为我们Stark小气吧啦毫无肚量呢。”

 

气气哼了一声。“我就是小气吧啦。他打我啊，我还不能生气了？”

 

“当然可以生气，气死了我也是可以理解的。”Tony真诚地说，“但是你现在不是还没气死吗？所以不如就把盾还给他吧？你看他也挺可怜的。”

 

“他哪里可怜了？”气气不满地说，“你不要看他跟你撅撅嘴皱皱眉就心软了，那个Steve啊，就知道这样迷惑别人，有时候我真想把他那两颗完美的大门牙打掉。”

 

Tony叹口气：“……我现在很确定你就是我了。我曾经也说过这句话，不同的是我真的把Steve的门牙打掉了。”

 

气气震惊地看着他，顿了顿问道：“呃——两颗门牙都掉了？”

 

Tony想起Steve那个蠢样子，禁不住笑出了声：“对啊。哈哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，都掉了，他好几天说话都不清楚，气得一个月没理我。”

 

气气一边佩服地摇着头，一边赞叹地说：“天呐，让这个记忆消失掉真的好可惜。”

 

Tony想起了什么，慢慢收回了笑容。他垂下眼睛，轻轻说：“是啊。或许等我回去之后，跟Steve连朋友都不是了。更让人难受的时候，我也不会再有我那条时间线上的回忆，他就是他，我就是我，过去的一切都没有了。”

 

气气安静地没有说话，但是过了一会，他还是走过来，拍了拍Tony的肩膀。

 

 

 

“其实我不太确定你们以后会不会遇见红皇后。”Tony盘腿坐在床上，一边查着资料，一边跟Steve视频，“在我那条线上，这是一个复杂的故事，简单说来，就是她是Cable的母亲，而Cable是死侍的死党。——反正她是个挺烦人的角色，虽然不太厉害。”

 

Steve在那边低头写着什么，说：“好的，我都记下来了，如果以后我们遇见这些人，应该会有些帮助。”

 

“希望如此吧。”Tony随口说道，“话说回来，你干嘛大半夜的要求跟我视频通话？有什么话你就不能来我房间问吗？”

 

Steve嗯？了一声，随即有点不太好意思地说：“这不太好吧……Tony知道了一定会觉得很奇怪，我这么晚还去你的房间。”

 

Tony停下了查资料，转头看向Steve，不怀好意地笑起来：“嘿……你还挺在乎他的嘛。”

 

Steve嘟囔说：“没有啊。”

 

“那你就过来，正好陪陪我。”Tony说，“我自己也挺无聊的，而且心情有点不好。”

 

Steve在那边纠结了一下，最后想要安慰Tony的心情占了上风，就点点头：“好，你等我一下，我现在过去。”

 

他切掉了信号，消失了。

 

Tony等了两分钟，外面有人轻轻敲门。他在半空中打了个响指：“Friday，开门吧。”接着Steve毛茸茸的头发就先钻了进来。

 

“……Hi。”他有些腼腆地打了个招呼。

 

Tony再次感叹这个年轻的Steve，几乎是不能控制地把他跟自己的队长比较。Steve站了一会，才说：“嗯……我能过去吗？”

 

Tony回过神来，马上拍拍自己身边：“当然，快来快来。”

 

Steve点点头，走了过去，坐下来。Tony很自然地倚上了他，感受到Steve身子一僵。

 

“……别紧张，我只是想靠一下。”Tony喃喃地说，“抱歉，我有点想他了。”

 

Steve顿了顿，接着笨拙地拍了拍Tony的后背，然后安抚性地搂了搂他。

 

“你跟他一样，都不太会说话。”Tony抓住了Steve的手，扣上，又松开。“你们俩都挺笨的——不是那种笨，就是，就是不太会哄人。”

 

“……我很抱歉。”Steve说。

 

Tony完全放松靠在了他怀里，这次Steve没有躲开。他自言自语地继续说：“但是我们一起解决了很多问题。很多很多很多问题。跟Steve在一起的时候，没有什么是不可以的，我们彼此依靠，完全的信任对方。”

 

Steve轻轻说：“真好呀。”

 

Tony点着Steve的手指，一下子笑了。“是啊。知道我为什么会错过三周年纪念日吗？”

 

Steve摇了摇头。

 

“嗯，说起来有点丢人。但是在纪念日之前，我们各自有任务。”Tony抓了抓Steve的手心，故意把他弄得很痒。“他去了埃及，我去了俄亥俄州。纪念日前一天他先回了家，应该是准备惊喜的——他总是要准备惊喜。但是我却忘记了这个日子，直到Steve怒气冲冲给我打电话，问我在哪里的时候，我才记起来这件事。”

 

Steve顿了顿。“——他一定很生气。”

 

Tony在他怀里转了个身，好笑一般地说：“我都告诉过你两次了—— **他快气哭了** 。我跟他说的最后一句话是， **宝贝你等一等** 。只有这个。我甚至，我甚至都没说我爱他。”

 

Tony停了下来，觉得眼睛控制不住地发热。Steve忍不住搂紧了他，呢喃着说：“你不用说他也知道。”

 

Tony缓了一会，强迫自己冷静。一时间房间安静下来，只有Steve轻轻拍着他的声音。

 

过了好一会，Tony再次开口：“……我没有机会再弥补了。希望我在那条线上已经跟Steve说了足够多的我爱你，我讨厌遗憾。”

 

“他当然知道。”Steve令人信服地说道。

 

Tony觉得好受一些了，便抬起头看他：“谢谢。Stark从来不说谢谢，但是，嗯，谢谢。”

 

Steve摇摇头，对他笑了一下。“没关系，如果你还觉得难受，就来找我。”

 

Tony再次靠着他，这回两个人都放松多了。“什么啊，你不怕你的Tony不高兴吗？”

 

Steve抱着他，问说：“可是既然你说时间重置了，那么你就是未来的他，是不是？两年之后的Tony就会变成你，所以你们是一个人？”

 

“是啊。”Tony点点头，“他现在所有的记忆都将变成我的，包括跟你吵架，还有你们俩现在这样别别扭扭的样子。”

 

Steve笑了：“真希望能给你留一点快乐的回忆。”

 

Tony倚在Steve怀里，开玩笑一般地说：“那你对他好一点，就是对我好，懂吗？”

 

Steve想了想：“懂了。——你感觉好一些了吗？”

 

Tony被这句话触动了心弦。Steve总是这样，他说不出什么甜蜜的情话，但是却会很认真地问你，感觉好一些了吗？舒服一点了没有？还想要什么？Tony不知道为什么，却总会因为这样最简单的话语而心动。

 

“……如果我吻你，你会躲开吗？”Tony微微直起了身子，低声问。

 

然后他不等Steve回答，就闭上眼睛，吻了上去。

 

 

 

“你亲了Steve。”气气装作不在意地跟Tony说，他看上去在玩手机，但是手指却一动不动，“——哦，我没有别的意思，就是问问。”

 

“是啊，怎么了？”Tony看了他一眼，“不高兴了？理论上来说我们是同一个人，我亲他无所谓吧。”

 

气气忍了忍，说：“你也说了， **理论上** 。所以你干嘛亲Steve？你又没有经过我的允许，我不想亲他。”

 

“你不会有这段记忆的。”Tony耸耸肩，无所谓地说，“等我回去了，这段记忆只属于Steve，他只会记得两年后的你回来亲了他一口——”

 

“你还试图跟他上床！”气气微微提高了声音。

 

Tony的手在全息屏幕上停下来，接着眯起眼睛，转过身子盯住了气气。“……你监视Steve的房间？”

 

气气冷笑了一声：“监视？得了吧，我只是知道他大半夜偷偷溜进了你的房间，所以好奇问了一下Friday。那么你们俩没有干起来的理由是什么？天时地利人和吧，那个老冰棍看起来也挺喜欢你。”

 

Tony弹了弹桌子，顿了一下才说：“……是啊，他喜欢我，但是他不是我的Steve。我已经没有Steve了，我的生活、过去以及经历过的一切，都不存在了。——所以我想跟Steve上床有什么问题？我想念他，但是却再也不能回去了。”

 

气气被他这段话噎得半天没有说出话来，Tony深深看了他一眼之后，就转过身去，不再理他了。

 

气气低下头去，沉默了一会开口：“……你知道吗？我可能永远都不会成为你。我知道既然我选择了做超级英雄，那么直到死去的那天，我都一直要做个英雄。但是我可能永远都不会成为你那样的人。”

 

Tony头也不回地说：“你本来就不必成为我，确切来说，我的那条时间线已经不存在了，我不存在，Steve不存在，它在我启动时间宝石的那一刻，就已经消失掉了。”他微微侧过脸，神色黯淡了一些。“你只要做你自己就可以，因为我会成为你， **我就是你** 。”

 

气气舔了舔嘴唇，甩了甩手机，想说话，却欲言又止。Tony深吸一口气，替他把话说完：“你只需要做你自己。不必因为我而打乱节奏，如果你讨厌Steve，就去讨厌他，这是你的自由。”

 

“我没有讨厌Steve。”气气脱口而出，“我只是——我只是还在生他的气。不，其实我也不生气了，可是我就是不知道该怎么和他说话。”

 

他的声音低了一些，看起来垂头丧气的。“我觉得你很好。你怎么可能会是Stark呢？如果我走了你的那条路，就可以变得这么好吗？”

 

Tony的心微微动了一下，便放下了手里的东西，慢慢转过身，走到气气面前，蹲了下来。“……你也很好，Tony。”他抬头看着面前的自己，真诚地说，“你是独一无二的，所有的Stark无论选择哪条路，他的心都不会变。”

 

气气垂下了眼睛。“——可是，可是我也会伤心。”

 

“但是你的本质不会变。”Tony笃定地说，“无论面对什么挫折，遇见了多少事情，你还是你。”他抬起手，放在了气气的胸口，轻轻按上去。“……答应我，好好跟Steve谈谈，好吗？你们是整个团队的中流砥柱，我不想在两年后承受你的后悔。”

 

气气没说话，只看着Tony，撅着嘴巴好像在生闷气。Tony忍不住笑了，用拇指擦过他的嘴唇，把他的不开心擦掉。“别犟了，我知道你有多心软的。”

 

气气抓住Tony的手腕，犹豫了一下问：“——那你告诉我，最后你们为什么没有上床？”

 

Tony故作惊讶地眨眨眼睛：“Friday没有告诉你吗？”

 

气气有些心虚地移开了目光。“我……我听见她跟我说你在摸Steve的——嗯，Steve的——”

 

“阴茎。”Tony好心提示说。

 

气气恼火地白了他一眼。“我知道。Friday说你在摸他的阴茎，我觉得你们俩很烦，就让她静音了。”

 

Tony撇撇嘴，站了起来。“好吧，那你怎么知道我们没有做完？”

 

“因为今天你们说话没有任何不正常。”气气回答，“我了解这个的，如果你们做下去了，今天会有一些不对劲的。”

 

Tony挤了挤鼻子，不太真诚地夸赞说：“不愧是我。好吧，好吧好吧好吧，说起来这有点伤心，不过是的，Steve他把我推开了。”

 

气气睁大了眼睛：“嗯？？”

 

Tony做了个鬼脸。“就是推开了嘛。我们接吻了，而且我脱他衣服的时候，他也没有拒绝。可是当真的要开始的时候，那家伙，那个讨厌的家伙，直接把我推下了床。”

 

气气可能想表现得同情一点，但是他的嘴角不住地往上翘。“哦……是嘛。哈哈。好吧，哈哈。那他为什么，嗯，哈哈，他为什么要推开你啊？”

 

Tony冷漠地看着他：“把你的笑脸收一收行不行？”

 

气气马上故作严肃地抿起了嘴巴。

 

Tony斜了他一眼，转过身去，重新拿起了全息屏幕。“理由不是显而易见吗？因为我不是你。在他心里，我永远都不是你。”

 

气气没有说话。

 

 

 

“在2018年7月21号……呃，好像是22号，嗯，就当22号好了。”Tony对着全息屏幕挥了挥手，笑眯眯地说，“那天我跟Logan一起出门，结果我俩半路上打了起来，他用爪子把我划伤了，这个讨厌的蠢蛋。”

 

他掀起了上衣，对着镜头展示自己后背的疤痕。“是不是很长？他不是故意的，他以为我能躲开……不过流了很多血，真可怕啊。”

 

Tony放下衣服，又整理了一下发型。“但是这道疤以后就不会存在了，我已经问过了，这个时间线上的Logan还没有出现。我不知道他是错过了这条线还是怎么回事，希望以后我会遇见他。我很想他。”

 

Tony拿过一杯水，喝了一口，之后又故作轻快地对着镜头拍拍手：“哦对了，Logan嘛，之前介绍过了，你可以去查一下2012年4月17号的日记，我在里面详细说过了。”

 

他点点头，似乎在安慰自己。过了一会，他调整了一下表情，继续说道：“又想起来一件事。2015年3月——其实我记不清了，但是应该是3月，我跟Steve去超市买东西。我想喝可乐，可是他偏要跟我说碳酸饮料对身体不好，于是我就——”

 

“Mr. Stark，Mr. Rogers请求进入。”Friday温和地打断了他。

 

Tony一愣：“哦？哦哦，好啊，进来吧。”

 

门咔嗒一声开了，Steve探进一个脑袋来：“……Tony？方便吗？”

 

自从上次Tony想吃掉Steve的阴茎之后，那人都腼腆得不敢直视Tony的眼睛。今天可真是奇怪了，Tony还以为Steve不会再单独来自己的房间的。

 

“啊，方便？”Tony扬起眉，抬高了语调说道。

 

Steve轻轻走了进来，一眼就看见了Tony面前的全息屏幕。他眨眨眼睛，问道：“这是什么？”

 

“我在写日记。”Tony笑着说。

 

Steve看起来有点困惑，不过他还是坐在了Tony身边。“哦……关于什么的？”

 

“关于我那条时间线的。”Tony耸耸肩，低头抠了抠手。“嗯——你知道的，我经历过的那个世界已经，已经不存在了。可是我不想让它就这样消失，我想留住一点什么。”

 

Steve的眼睛变成了那种透彻的蓝，每当他感觉到难过伤心的时候，都会这样。他咬了一下嘴唇，最后哑着声音说：“……我很抱歉。”

 

Tony抬起头，飞快地对Steve笑了一下。“没事。我让Friday把这些日记，和我为什么来到这里，以及整件事情的前因后果都记了下来。反正我在这里也没事做——”

 

他说不下去了，只对着屏幕挥了一下手，缓了一下才说：“……这些，这些都是我经历过的记忆。虽然以后它们会被抹去，但是我想留住它们。我会尽力把所有能想起来的事情和人都记下来，这样以后等你们查看的时候，或许会有帮助。”

 

“……是 **我们** 一起查看的时候。”Steve小声纠正说，“不要把你排除在外。”

 

Tony扭头看他，抿着嘴巴笑说：“哦——终于觉得我就是你的Tony了？”

 

“你本来就是他。”Steve垂下眼睛，咕哝了一句。

 

Tony心中一动，脱口而出：“那就亲我一下吧。”

 

Steve愣了愣，或许还吓了一跳——反正他的手抖了一下。Tony摇摇头，又笑着否定自己：“不……我开玩笑的，你不是他，不会吻我的。”

 

Steve迟疑了一下，问道：“如果我吻你，会让你开心点吗？”

 

Tony推开了面前的全息屏幕，深吸了一口气，诚实地说：“我——我不知道。但是我很难受，我——我非常难受。我昨晚偷偷哭了，因为我的世界没有了。”

 

他怔忡地看着前方，用力抠着食指。“对不起，我不应该这么坦率。可是我已经不在乎了，反正这些记忆都终将抹去。两年之后，我就不会记得现在，不记得自己写过日记，不记得你今晚来找过我。”

 

Steve慢慢抬起手，扳过了Tony的肩膀，把他搂了过来。“……他会这样抱你吗？”

 

当Tony倚在Steve怀里的那一刻，终于感觉那些压力喷涌而出，让他忍不住眼眶发酸。他闭上眼睛，轻声哽咽说：“……他会。他会跟我说，‘没事的，我们一起面对，没事的。’可是现在只剩下我自己，他已经不见了。”

 

Steve抱紧了Tony，摸着他的头发，轻声说：“没事的，我们一起面对，没事的。我会一直在你身边，如果你需要我，我就不会离开。”

 

Tony的眼泪流了出来，他赶紧转过脸去，用Steve的衣服吸掉。他抓住了Steve的手，想要把眼泪憋回去，但是失败了。Tony越发觉得委屈，最终带着一丝哭腔说：“——对不起。对不起错过了我们三周年的纪念日。对不起，对不起。”

 

Steve亲吻着Tony的额头，温柔地说：“没关系。没关系。”

 

 

 

Tony花了一小段时间平复了情绪，接着开始觉得不好意思，他讨厌用真情实感示人。还好Steve什么都没说，只是陪他坐着。等Tony已经平静下来之后，想快些转移话题，就问Steve：“呃，所以？你为什么来找我？”

 

Steve似乎一直都在等Tony问这个，他马上轻快地回答：“哦，我是想来告诉你，嗯——Tony他，他把盾牌还给我了。”

 

Tony睁大眼睛，惊喜地说：“真的吗？他去找你了？？”

 

Steve的脸色微微发红，有点不好意思地点了点头。“是的……我好开心。”

 

Tony拐了Steve一下，把那个哭哭啼啼的自己抛在了脑后。“行啊你，看看人家都先迈出一步了，你就不想表示表示吗？”

 

Steve舔了舔嘴唇，不太确定地说：“所以……嗯，我想约他出去，你觉得怎么样？”

 

Tony快乐地说：“当然好！非常好，毫无疑问的好。——你想约他去哪？”

 

Steve赶紧从兜里掏出了一张天文馆的宣传海报。“这里，你觉得可以吗？我认识这里的看门人，他是老兵俱乐部的成员。”

 

Tony瞪着那张广告单：“……天文馆？”

 

Steve有点害羞地点了点头。“是的……你觉得Tony会喜欢这里吗？”

 

Tony抢过那张广告，扔到地上，还使劲踩了几脚。

 

“忘掉这个什么天文馆，你这个蠢蛋。”他严肃地说，“把你的积蓄都拿出来，约他去总统套房！”

 

Steve眨眨眼睛：“——啊？”

 

“总统套房！”Tony恨铁不成钢地说，“你要送Stark礼物怎么可以不投其所好？虽然跟你在一起去哪里都可以啦……”

 

Steve一愣，随即有点害羞地说：“唔……所以Tony也是这样对不对？他不会反对天文馆吧？”

 

Tony虽然不想承认，但最后还是不得不点了点头：“——是的，他不会反对的。”

 

 

 

“我们去了天文馆。”气气坐在Tony房间的桌子上，晃着腿说。“很——大的演示厅，棒极了。”

 

Tony头也不抬地说：“嗯哼。”

 

气气转转眼睛，问他：“你在干嘛呀。”

 

Tony飞快地翻着全息屏幕，心不在焉地说：“查看这几年有关复仇者的新闻。——Bucky跟Steve是发小？”

 

气气低下头，抠着桌子角。“……是呀。你那个时间不是吗？”

 

Tony抓了抓脸。“不是，在我的时间线上他是个屁孩子，很崇拜Steve，特别喜欢说话，有点烦人，不过总的来说还算可爱。我养过他一小段时间。”

 

气气缩了一下脖子：“你……你还养过他？”

 

“没办法，Steve有的时候太忙，没时间照顾他。”Tony耸耸肩，“他难搞的啊，动不动就要离家出走，我都快烦死了。”

 

气气没什么兴致地说：“哦。”

 

Tony看出来他不太想提这个，就换了个话题：“算啦，反正都是没用的事情了。——你刚刚说和Steve去了天文馆？”

 

气气抬起头，立马露出一个笑容。“是啊，挺有意思的啊。”

 

“唔，不要试图骗我。”Tony竖起食指，对着气气晃了晃。“我不喜欢天文馆，不管跟Steve去了几次，我都不喜欢。”

 

气气不置可否地吐了一下舌头。“……好吧，我也不是太喜欢，但是真的挺有意思的，展示厅特别大，可以看到好多星星。”

 

“你晚上出去飞的时候看到的星星还少吗？”Tony摊开手，“你应该带Steve去看看真正的星空，他一定没见过。”

 

气气不确定地说：“呃……他不是老头子嘛，以前一定见过的。”

 

“那你可以再带他去看看，这70年的星空有没有什么改变。”Tony转着椅子，盛气凌人地说道，“他邀请你去了天文馆，那你不想还礼吗？”

 

气气揉揉鼻子，撒谎说：“还好吧。不过他，嗯，他现在不会一见我就皱眉了，这很好啊。”

 

Tony飞快地假笑了一下。“看？你们还是可以友好相处的，所以你们促膝长谈了吗？”

 

气气眨了眨眼睛：“谈什么呀？”

 

Tony瞬间垮下脸来：“……你们俩商量好的？”

 

气气歪了歪脑袋，有点茫然。Tony太了解自己了，看这个表情，这人是真的不知道。他叹了口气，顿了顿，最后语重心长地说：“不要回避……Steve已经跟我说过了，有关你们俩的那场战争。说真的，你们俩吵起来的原因真的很幼稚，只要说清楚什么事都没有，好吗？你们为什么不能像个成年人一样打一架呢？”

 

气气皱起眉，再次露出了那张气气脸。“我们怎么就没像成年人一样打一架了？我住院了！还卸掉了James的一条胳膊，Rohdes——你知道他变成了什么样！”

 

他开始激动起来，不等Tony反应，便跳下了桌子，开始烦躁地走来走去。“我不知道他有什么不能跟我说的。好吧，我也稍微隐瞒了一点点点点点事实，可是那无关紧要！只要告诉我，我不会不接受。他为什么会因为害怕失去我而隐瞒事实？ **他凭什么不告诉我** ？！”

 

Tony其实并不太清楚那场战斗的细节，不过他也不打算问了。反正回到两年后一切都会清楚，所以Tony只是好整以暇地坐在椅子上，看气气自己发火。

 

“那个老冰棍还给了我一个电话。那么破的电话，说真的，26个字母都缩在那几个键上，我几乎忘了该怎么用。”气气缓了一口气，接着指责起来。“——哦对，你能相信吗？他还扔盾。真的，我到现在还没有得到一个解释，他 **扔盾** ！我爸给他的盾！如果有天堂，我保证Howard那个时候恨不得跳下来掐死他！”

 

Tony顺着他说：“是啊，真够可气的。”

 

气气叉着腰，有点气糊涂了，又转过脸来问Tony：“操他的，你说Howard可以上天堂吗？”

 

Tony晃了晃手，皱着鼻子说：“大概吧。”

 

气气暂时把对Steve的怒气抛在了一边，原地站着想了一会他爸爸到底现在是在天堂还是在地狱晃悠。最后他烦躁地挥挥手，把这个问题扔在脑后。“管他呢，等我死了就知道了。——反正，到现在为止我还没有得到Steve的解释，他根本没有正面跟我谈谈的意思！”

 

Tony抬起腿搭在桌子上，动了动脚趾头，换来气气一个怒瞪。不过他没理，只说：“看？你对他怨气这么深，那为什么不自己去找Steve说清楚呢？”

 

“我说什么呀，他肯定会跟我解释——”

 

“你不就是想要一个解释吗？”Tony无辜地说，“不要这么难伺候，人家不解释你不高兴，结果人家要解释你又不想听。”

 

气气发怒说：“可是我可能根本不想要解释！”

 

Tony端着下巴，赞同地点点头：“是啊，你只是想把这些委屈说给他听。”

 

气气停下了转圈的脚步，接着又慢慢挪到了桌边，靠了上去。“……我不委屈。”他撅着嘴小声说。

 

Tony啧了一声。“这表情委屈得要命啊，不要嘴硬了。”

 

气气恼火地扭过头去，不理Tony了。

 

Tony耸耸肩，拉过了全息屏幕，继续整理这两个时间线的不同点。“那我继续工作了，要是没事你就走吧。”

 

气气还想说点什么，可是他看Tony一副不想再谈的样子，只好忿忿不平地离开了。

 

 

 

“谢谢你能来陪我。”Tony缩在被窝里，只露出了两只眼睛。Steve笑着摇摇头，穿着睡衣爬到了床上，迟疑着摸了摸Tony的头发。“……你感觉好点了吗？”

 

Tony被他小心翼翼的动作逗笑了。“没关系，你摸吧，我不介意。”

 

Steve这才放下心来，摸摸Tony的头发，可能因为从来没这么做过，显得有点笨拙。Tony抬眼看着他：“你能……嗯，你能进来吗？进被子里来？”

 

Steve有些犹豫：“可是——”

 

“我不会再对你动手动脚啦。”Tony从被窝里举起手来，保证说，“但是我做噩梦了，不想一个人呆着。”

 

Steve停顿了一秒，最后还是抵不过Tony的眼神，便认命地掀开被子，钻了进去。Tony挺乖的没有动，Steve浑身僵硬地躺在了他身边，跟个木头一样面向天花板，手老老实实放在身体两边。

 

他俩就这么躺了一会，Tony突然说：“我快要回去了。”

 

Steve一愣，马上转过脸来看他：“什么？”

 

Tony露出一个坏笑：“你要是往我这边一点，我就告诉你。”

 

Steve无奈地笑了出来：“别闹啦……”

 

Tony摇摇头，滚了过去，靠在了Steve怀里。“抱抱我吧，等我回去了，可能你永远都没有机会再跟Tony Stark这么亲近了。”

 

Steve一开始没有说话，最后还是慢慢抬起胳膊，搂住了Tony。“……这样你就不会做噩梦了吗？”

 

Tony蹭了蹭Steve的胸口，满足地叹了口气。“嗯。以前做噩梦的时候，整个晚上都不能再睡，Steve就抱着我，这会让我觉得安心。”

 

Steve抬起手，一下一下摸着他的头发，顿了顿又问：“——你要回去了，是真的吗？”

 

Tony闭上眼睛点点头，却问了另外一个问题：“听说昨天下午，你们俩又单独出去了？”

 

Steve不知道想起了什么，忍不住笑起来：“是啊……”

 

Tony微微抬起头，细软的头发蹭得Steve下巴很痒。“好好谈过了吗？”

 

Steve蹭了蹭他，慢慢地放松了下来。“……嗯。谈了好长时间，从头到尾，包括我是怎么——”

 

Tony抬起手，轻轻按住了Steve的嘴唇。“Shhhh……给我留点念想吧，我更愿意回到两年之后，亲自回忆这些。”

 

Steve不由自主地搂紧了他。“你会喜欢这段记忆的。”他轻声说，“我们好久都没有这么……这么敞开心扉谈过了。这不容易，但是结果是好的。”

 

Tony傻笑起来：“唔……我一定哭了。”

 

Steve没说话，也没否认，Tony猜他在给自己留面子。他动了动，在Steve怀里扭了几下，又说：“哦……对了，我基本已经整理好了这两条时间线上的不同，也按照日期让Friday记录下来了。”

 

Steve说：“好。”

 

Tony咬着嘴唇，小心翼翼地说：“那你能帮我个忙吗？”

 

Steve责怪地看了他一眼。“当然了，只要我能做到的就一定会做。你不需要问这个问题。”

 

Tony的虚荣心大大得到了满足，不由得有些开心。“哦……那你可以两年后，等我回去之后，帮我播放这些吗？我不想让那些记忆就那样消失……它们该被保存下来。”

 

Steve摩挲着Tony的肩膀，低低地说：“……你真的要回去了吗？”

 

Tony点点头，迟疑了一下，小声说：“……是的。我已经在这里停留够久，该回去了。时间宝石不会让我留在这里很长时间，我是个bug一样的存在。”

 

Steve的手停了下来。“……别这么想你自己。”

 

Tony摇摇头，握住了Steve的手，跟他十指相扣。“没什么，这是事实。”他舔了舔嘴唇，自嘲地笑了一下。“就希望你能帮我记着，我爱Steve。不管这条时间线上你们俩会有什么样的以后，都别忘了我。”

 

Steve觉得有些难受，抓着Tony肩膀的力气更大了一些。他动了动喉结，郑重地说：“我会的。我不会忘记你，我保证。”

 

Tony想起了气气那张气鼓鼓的脸。他抱紧了Steve，喃喃地说：“还有，好好照顾他，好吗？”

 

Steve轻轻吻住了Tony的头发。“——我会的。”

 

 

 

“其实两年后的我看起来没有什么太大的变化嘛。”气气拽了拽Tony的头发，又掰过他的下巴仔细看了看。“嗯……没有白头发，皱纹也没多多少，不过说话有些老气横秋，就跟那个老冰棍一个样。”他松开手，一脸轻松地说，“总体来说还算不错，两年后的我依然很完美。”

 

Tony白了他一眼。“谢谢夸奖啦。”

 

气气从冰箱里拿出一瓶苏打水，拧开灌了一口。“嗯——今天天气还不错。”

 

Tony转着笔，扬起眉：“嗯？”

 

气气转了一圈，拿起桌子上的笔记本，又放下，接着去旁边开柜门，往里面看。

 

“不要随便看我的衣柜，”Tony手里的笔转得更快了，“想说什么就说吧，跟你自己不用遮遮掩掩。”

 

气气关上了柜门，转过身来看着Tony：“好吧……那个，我想送你一件礼物。”

 

Tony歪了歪脑袋：“礼物？”

 

气气点点头，随即拍拍手，外面的Steve探进脑袋来：“准备好了吗？”

 

气气没什么底气地哼了一声。“你来说嘛，我对说明之类的最不在行了。”

 

Tony看他俩的样子，不由得笑了起来：“看样子你们现在相处得还不错。”

 

Steve有点局促，不过看了气气一眼之后，还是鼓起勇气说：“哦——我们俩想跟你合影。”

 

Tony眨眨眼睛：“合影？”

 

Steve点了点头。“Tony想到的。我们想以某种方式留住你。”

 

气气抓抓鼻子，看了一眼Steve，又飞快地移开眼睛。“所以——其实也不算是送给你的礼物，只是送给两年后我自己的东西。”他低下头，“人们总是拍照片的，是吗？总要拍的。”

 

Tony的笑容更大了一些：“Stark不做普通人做的事情。”

 

气气的眼睛中露出了失望的神情：“那你……那你是想拒绝吗？”

 

Tony站起来，整理了一下领子。“——不过还好，两条时间线上的自己一起拍照，可不是普通人可以做到的事情。”

 

气气还没等反应过来，Tony就走过去，抱了他一下。“来吧，现在拍？”

 

气气有些兴奋，赶紧点头。Steve也走过来，三个人坐在一起，Tony在中间，气气紧张地抓着他的胳膊。Friday在半空中调出了巨大的屏幕，说：“Boss，如果准备好了，就请微笑。”

 

三个人都看向镜头，却突然发现Tony的身体闪了一下。气气赶紧握住他的手，有些慌。Tony对着镜头喃喃地说：“别怕……准备好了吗？”

 

另一边的Steve也忍不住搂住了Tony的肩膀，因为他的身体正在以看得见的速度黯淡下去。三个人挤在一起，努力撑开一个大大的微笑：“Hi~”

 

画面一闪，将他们定格在里面。Tony低下头，看见自己的手已经变成半透明了。气气跳起来，有些不知所措地说：“你——你要走了吗？”

 

Tony轻声说：“看样子是的。”

 

Steve也站在了他的对面，死死抓住他的手。Tony摇摇头，看见气气的脸涨得通红。啊，多愁善感的Stark。

 

“没关系，我们很快又会再见面了。”Tony安慰他，“替我记住今天，好吗？替我记住我的世界，我的Steve，我的复仇者。”

 

气气眼睛红了：“我不会忘记的。”

 

Tony几乎感觉不到自己了。他转向Steve，再次叮嘱说：“你们都是好的领导者，所以要好好相处。这个世界需要你们，要遇见更多的人，创造更多的回忆，做更好的自己。”

 

Steve抬手抹过他的脸，可是Tony已经感觉不到了。他看见气气的眼泪快要滚落下来，不由得说：“别哭——”

 

他感觉自己被什么东西一拉，面前的两个人突然都不见了。他开始觉得头晕目眩，四周变得黑暗，接着突然一道刺眼的亮光射进来，让他难过地一直眨眼睛。

 

接着Tony眼前的景象慢慢清晰起来。他坐在房间里，旁边摆着一个相框，上面是三个人的合影。左边是Steve，中间是一个半透明的Tony，旁边还是他。

 

Tony眨眨眼睛，不知道自己是怎么了。他摸摸脸，有眼泪滚下来，他为什么哭了？今天明明——今天——

 

突然外面有人敲门。Tony怔怔地看了过去，看见门开了一个小缝，先是一捧玫瑰花走进来，接着是Steve。他穿着西装，头发梳得一丝不苟，笑得特别暖。“收拾得怎么样了呀？婚礼快开始了，我偷偷来见我的新郎啦。”

 

Tony感觉又有很多眼泪流了下来，可是他不知道自己为什么会哭。Steve看见他的样子，吓了一跳，赶紧扔掉了花跑过来：“怎么了？Tony？”

 

Tony看了看日历，2019年4月20号。他们特意选了这一天举行婚礼，因为那个人，因为他——

 

“……我们好像重合了。”Tony还在哭，可是他并不觉得伤心。“他回来了，他回来了……”

 

Steve稍稍放下心来，了然地点了点头，接着轻轻坐在他身边，抬手给他抹掉那些眼泪。“别哭了，记得他跟你说的最后一句话吗？ **别哭** ……”

 

Tony看着Steve，眼泪流得更凶了。然后他猛地扑过去，搂着Steve呜咽地说：“我保证不会错过我们任何一次结婚纪念日。我保证不会像他那样失去你，从今天到我们死去的每一次纪念日，我都会牢牢记住的。”

 

Steve抱紧了他，闭着眼睛安慰说：“我知道。我爱你，让我们开始新的生活吧。”

 

Tony抬起头，给了他的新婚丈夫一个饱含泪水的吻。

 

 

 

接下来的未来，交给我来创造吧。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

END

 

 

 

 


End file.
